I Think We're Going Back
by i-am-big-foot
Summary: Rory, Harmony and Sugar discover the perils of playing with the past as they travel backwards to save their parents from being separated, and themselves from stopping to exist. Klaine, Faberry, Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my try at the Glee kids from the future! This first part is mostly Klaine, Rory and a bit of Artie. Hope you enjoy!**

**I own none of the characters, except for Hailey. Glee is property of Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>Rory was seven years old when he stole Uncle Artie's time machine.<p>

He still didn't like the term stealing. He preferred borrowed, or something. He was just a kid, for goodness sake. Anyway, that day had been one of those days when his dads would be all cute and remember their good times. They usually only talked about their happy times. About the staircase, and their first kiss, and their duets, and their glee club's drama, and how they rejoined in New York, etc. Some of those times, tough, something made Papa Kurt's eyes sad. Dad would always notice and send little Rory gently to play in his room. He sometimes glanced back and would see him hugging his Papa like he could fall apart at any time, and he would start stroking his perfectly arranged hair and mumbling onto his ear. Papa would rest his head on Dad's shoulder and then Rory would go to his room.

That day, tough, Rory wanted to stay to help his dads. Maybe he could comfort Papa too. When Blaine sent him, he started going into his room, but stopped at the hallway, leaning against the wall, listening in so he could find an appropriate moment to sneak in. He was, why not admit it, fairly curious too.

''Kurt, baby, look at me.''

''I know- I know it's been a long time, Blaine. But I just- society may have changed and everything and we may not be as harassed anymore, but the thought of Rory having to deal with anything like that because of us breaks my heart.'' Papa's voice cracked a little. Rory was confused. Deal with what? Harassed? And why would anyone do anything to him because of his dads?

''He will never go through that, Kurt. We won't allow it. Society has changed a lot since we were on high school, and the zero-tolerance bullying policy has spreaded to almost every school. I promise you, we don't have to worry about anything.'' He heard his dad say in a soft voice. There was a short pause. ''What are you thinking about?''

''Prom Night. When I was crowned.''

Blaine made an understanding noise, but Rory was just getting more confused. Why would his Papa be sad because he was crowned? He said he preferred the princesses when he was a kid, when Rory preferred the dragons. Princesses were crowned, right?

He decided it would be a good time to step in, because he heard sniffling.

''Papa! Don't cry! Remember, you always say puffy red eyes don't look good!'' Rory was tugging at his Papa's sweatpants (fairly stylish sweatpants, of course), breaking Kurt and Blaine's hug and making them chuckle.

''I thought you were playing with the Irish doll I bought you for Christmas.'' Said Blaine in a resigned tone.

Rory smiled. He loved how that doll talked. It was funny.

''I heard Papa crying. I was worried.'' He turned his big, curious eyes to Kurt's. ''Why getting crowned made you sad? On books it is always a good thing.''

Blaine frowned. ''Rory, it is not right to eavesdrop. Don't do it again.''

He looked down at his shoes. 'Sorry.''

Kurt smiled. ''It's okay. I will tell you a story, okay? But you have to promise to be patient and listen.'' Blaine looked doubtful, but Kurt reassured him. Rory was old enough, anyway.

So they told him. About how there where evil people, like in the books, that didn't like other people who were different than them, and they would mock them in school. Rory couldn't believe someone would want to hurt two amazing people as his dads, but he had promised to be quiet. So he listened about Aunt Santana losing her crown to Papa, and how the bad people had made it to make him sad and angry and he cried.

''Rory, listen, those where different times. There are not any people like that in your school. You don't have to be afraid of going, okay? It's a…a great place. Just have fun.'' His dads smiled at him, and Rory smiled back.

Still, that night he couldn't sleep. He stayed awake way past his curfew thinking about how he wished he could make that night never happen. He could go on an adventure and make Aunt Santana win. So, when he had the brilliant idea of going to his Uncle's house to borrow for a while his time machine, he jumped of his bed silently and opened the door just enough to slide out and go to the second floor.

* * *

><p>The apartment was always open. There was enough security outside to avoid robbers from entering the building, and the criminal level had dropped a lot since his dads were in high school. He approached slowly, his dragon slippers her Aunts Rachel and Quinn had given him for Christmas making next to no noise on the carpeted floor. He entered with caution. He didn't want to wake anyone up.<p>

Artie had been dating a very nice lady called Hailey since university. She helped him set up his walking machine again. It had been broken since high school. And he thought that was how he fell in love. Now the technology to repair his legs existed, and he had been saving for a year to have enough money to afford it, Hailey with him on every step. She even moved in with him. They had both studied something about technology that he couldn't remember, but he did remember one time they took him into their secret lab.

Rory walked quietly through their apartment until he reached the door of that time. The combination is easy, yo. You just remember. The day your parents celebrate, that was 9, he was sure, the day you get gifts, 25? 26? 25, yes, and the day me and Hailey celebrate.

Now that was a tough one. He inserted the numbers 9, 2 and 5, and then stood, uncertain of what to do next. He looked to a nearby drawer that, if he could remember well, had a digital photo album on the first drawer. Uncle Artie would understand, right? He always taught him to do the right thing. And the right thing right now was to help his dad. He would get that. Rory reached for the photo album and pressed the little button at the top right. The screen immediately turned on with a soft light. His little fingers tapped on the touch screen on the album that said photos, the on dates, and then he looked at the little carpets. There was one with a candle and a cup of wine, and two smiling faces in between. He tapped on that one, and indeed, there was a banner over a table that said Happy Anniversary-3/04. Artie and Hailey kissed and smiled in most of them.

Rory tapped again the power button, left the album on the same spot, and typed 3 into the door.

Click.

Rory gulped audibly. It was pitch dark.

He had never been afraid of the dark, but this was the kind of dark where you couldn't see a thing. It was so crammed he knew he would never find the light before someone noticed he was there. He turned back, grabbed the album again, clicked settings, and increased the brightness until he had to blink a little. He then took a deep breath, positioned the album forward, and stepped inside. And then he saw it.

The time machine in itself was small. It was a little red velvet box, enough to fit in your pocket comfortably. But it connected to another box, one that resembled an ancient writing machine. It had complicated lectures, DNA scanners, too many buttons and complications for Rory to understand. He remembered how his Uncle Artie did it.

Just put your finger here. On this side? Yes, okay. Now concentrate. Remember wherever you want to go, imagine it if it hasn't happened. The machine will scan your thoughts, search for the most accurate scenario in your timeline first. Then in the one of your relatives. It isn't possible to go to friend's, as the law says; you need to have permission from them. They have to be present. We are going two minutes ago, okay? Don't worry; the little red box had only three buttons. Red button, back to your normal timeline. Green button, back to the last timeline you visited. Blue button, go back here to insert another date. Ready? Go.

He closed his eyes and thought as hardly as he could on the few photos he had seen and the few stories he had heard. He imagine his Dad entering through the door, greeting young Grandma and Grandpa, then Papa coming downstairs trying to walk slowly and stylishly. Then he would see Dad, and smile from ear to ear, and run to his arms through the last fleet of stairs. Grandma laughing, Grandpa suppressing a smile. Bouquets. Going arm on arm into the school, Dad a little resistant, Papa decisive.

He opened his eyes.

His dads were laughing quietly in a table a little far away from where he stood. His Dad didn't have the crinkles on his eyes yet, and his Papa didn't have that determined look he always had now. Rory liked to call it the smart look.

He was surrounded by a lot of tall people, about the age of his young dads. This place looked really old, he decided. A couple of people sent him odd looks, but didn't approach to ask. There was a stage, and a pretty girl in a pink dress was singing a song. The song seemed sad. She kept looking at the girl in the blue dress.

Oh. Those were her Aunts, Rachel and Quinn. He didn't recognize them with the bangs and the long hair. He felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

''Hi! Are you an elf? Are you lost?''

He turned around to meet a pair of big, childlike eyes. He immediately recognized Aunt Brittany. She hadn't changed much. He always saw her when he went to play with Sugar, her cousin. So, he knew pretty well how to respond when she talked like that.

''Yes, I am! I am here so that the sweetest girl on this school gets crowned! I am sure she is Santana, yes?'' He put on a charming smile, just like his Dad, and Brittany's eyes lighted up immediately.

''Of course! Here, let me take you so you can vote.'' She grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd, to a hallway. There were more people there, a couple kissing (Ew, gross) and some football players.

''Hey there, Britt! Could we have a bit of fun tonight?'' One shouted at her. She giggled, but shook her head. ''Sorry, Frank. Taken. Kind of. I can't anymore. Besides, I have to guide this elf to the voting.'' She smiled and shrugged, and the football player turned around, evidently pissed off and disappointed. Brittany led him through the Hall while Rory wondered why Brittany didn't want to have fun, until they reached an almost empty office.

''Here you go! You can evaporate after to your little house in the meadow, right?''

''Sure! Thank you! You'll be granted a wish…someday. In a very long time. Yes.'' He smiled and tried to look like an elf, while Brittany skipped through the hallway back to the party. He heard and upbeat song and recognized the voice of his dad, who always sang to him to sleep at night when he was a kid, and always did it for fun.

He took out of the pocket of his pajamas the toy he got when he was a kid. It was called the copycat. It allowed copying small, harmless things for babies' amusement. It had to be small enough to fit in, at least, and the copycat fitted in the palm of his hand. Then you would type in a number and there would be that much of things coming out. They disappear after a day or two, but that was enough for what he wanted to do. He grabbed one of the little papers he brought with him that said Santana, and he copied 80 of them. That would be enough, right? He copied 280 more, just in case. He stuffed them into the box as they came out quickly, and he was done in an amazing no-time. He then took out the little red velvet box and pressed the red button.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes in his living room. He looked around, confused at the state of his usually perfectly clean house. It looked like a hurricane had passed by it. The coffee table where he sometimes hid had been moved to the corner, the rug was wrinkled and out of place, the sofa had been moved a little to the front, and his Papa laid there, sleeping uneasily. There was an empty box of tissues, and used tissues sprawled on the floor.<p>

Kurt and Blaine noticed he was gone kind of right away. Artie, who had taken Time Travel basics on his college electives, felt the change in their timeline almost immediately. It was barely noticeable, like a very subtle chill running through your neck, but he had had years of training. So he woke up, startling Hailey even more when he demanded to be put on his chair. She quickly carried him, asking what was wrong, but he strolled down the hall right away and turned the light on. The Genesis, the silver box that looked like a big writing machine, was in full action, needles twisting rapidly, the electrotempogram passing from a flat line to moving like crazy. The DNA scanner beeped, indicating it had recognized the traveller and delivered it safely. The date was on May 10, 2011. Oh god, he thought, as his eyes widened, Prom Night.

And then he looked to the empty USB port. The Gemini, the little red velvet box, was gone.

Artie went quickly to the Genesis, and tapped the DNA scanner, who printed a little card. Rory Hummel Anderson, yes, he was right. Hailey peeked at it from behind, and gasped. ''But how could Rory go- oh my god, Artie, we have to tell Kurt and Blaine.''

''It's not just that.'' Artie breathed. ''This is a Genesis, first generation. Different from the new ones because this needs proper charging. And it doesn't have it.''

Hailey's eyes widened. ''Oh my God. So Rory-''

''No. Not necessarily. It says he's been delivered safely. But there could be errors in the travelling. It is almost always a delay in the returning, but…he has to be pressing that button in at least three hours for the effect to be minimal. Otherwise, it could be years. And we would have a seven year old kid lost in the future.'' He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the machine, thinking. ''Hailey, how do you plan to explain this to Kurt and Blaine?''

Hailey sighed heavily. ''Let's wait until morning. Maybe by then he will be back.''

''But what if he isn't? We'll just let them look desperately for their son? I'm telling them now.''

When they arrived, they were received almost immediately by a teary eyed Kurt, obviously expecting it to be Rory, asking them desperately if they had seen him.

''We woke up at like ten to check if he was in bed and he- he wasn't there so we looked everywhere in the house but he isn't here, and Blaine went to search in the streets but- but-'' and he proceeded to collapse in Hailey's arms, who rubbed his back as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Blaine ran up the stairs. ''Artie, did you find him? I searched everywhere on the nearby streets and even a little further, but…I'm so sorry, sweetie, he wasn't anywhere. I searched almost every part of the city, and he can't have gone too far.'' He reached Kurt, and his husband let him put his arms around him and cried on his shoulder. Blaine's own tears started to fall, and his voice broke. ''I'm so, so sorry.''

Artie and Hailey waited until the couple could breathe again, and then made them sit down to deliver the news. Blaine was covering his face with his hands, but Kurt, still shaking and with sore eyes, listened to every word closely, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly. The man in the wheelchair said he was really sorry, but all they could do right now is wait. They said they would be alert to the Genesis, and they left the apartment in silence except for Hailey's soft sobs.

After the door closed, they stayed in silence for a minute, until Kurt spoke up.

''He's coming back, Blaine.'' He said, with determined blue eyes. ''I just know it. He is coming back, sooner or later.''

Blaine finally lifted his head. His face was red and covered in tears, and his eyes and eyelashes were still wet. Kurt's heart broke a little. ''Oh, Blaine…''

''We can't lose him, Kurt. We can't lose Rory.''

''We won't.''

''You're so strong. You're so strong, and so brave, and I've always loved that about you. And now I…I want to be brave, too. For you'' He said with a cracked voice, and looked him in the eyes.

''He'll come back. It will be alright. We'll get through this.'' Kurt's lower lip trembled, but he refused to cry. Blaine leaned in and kissed his cheek, and they hugged until they fell asleep.

Blaine sneaked out later to check on Artie, because there was a possibility he may appear in the Genesis, when he heard Kurt scream. He didn't even think as he kick the door open, rushed down the stairs and entered his apartment, to find Kurt crying of happiness, smothering Rory.

''Oh my god, Rory!'' he jumped to them, hugging his husband and son, fresh tears coming out his eyes. ''We were so worried about you, Artie told us the machine was used to go to Prom Night and we just knew, please don't ever do that again, oh god.'' He said between sobs.

Rory started crying too. He didn't want to upset them. He wanted to make everything better. He wanted them to be happy, not to cry again. ''I'm so sorry! I just wanted Papa to not win, I just wanted him to be happy, I'm so, so sorry!'' he buried himself in the embrace of both of his dads, and they stayed like that until their breath calmed and they were able to talk properly.

Artie and Hailey came downstairs in the morning to check on them, and there were even more tears from Hailey. Artie waited until his girlfriend stopped hugging Rory, the he put both of his hands onto his shoulders, and got a very serious face.

''Now, I'm really glad that you're safe. That's the most important thing, Rory, But listen to me, it is very important that you tell me you didn't change anything. It would be awful if you did, so please tell me what happened.''

That was also the first time Rory Anderson-Hummel, with his heart pounding rapidly and knees shaking a little, lied.

He told them he wasn't able to do anything, that he arrived after they named him Queen.

And after everyone thought of his nervousness as post-time travel trauma, because he would never lie, and he had returned the little red velvet box, and his Dads started calling everyone to let them know he was okay, and he had already left the copycat safely in his toy box, he thought maybe things weren't going to be so bad. Nothing had changed, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are chocolate for the soul.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Glee is propert of Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>Nine years later, Harmony Berry-Fabray stood on a chair to reach the top of the bookshelf. Like Quinn, she loved to read. Like Rachel, she was never tall enough to reach the books. When she was little, she was a pretty smart child. She would notice things like how calm and gentle Quinn was, bringing serenity when she was home. She was really peaceful, and later when she asked about it, she said it was because she was finally happy. So Harmony decided she resembled the moon. Rachel, no matter where she was, would pull attention. Many people would watch her and whisper. Harmony decided that Rachel shined very brightly, so she would be a star.<p>

She told them about this, and for a while, she called them moon and star. And they absolutely loved it. Quinn saddened a little when she grew up and wanted to just call them mom, like everyone else. Rachel wouldn't have any of it. She once let slip a mom on Rachel's direction, and she frowned and say, _Just call me Star. I finally am one and it's not for you to forget!_

She finally gave up, and now she just called them by their names, because they refused to be called mom. But sometimes, when she wanted to ask permission for something or simply felt like making her mom's smile, she would call them moon and star.

Harmony sipped on her morning tea-and-honey, and started with the brand new book Quinn had started writing just a couple of months ago, and had finished in record time, almost as if she already knew the story. It was about a girl who went through so much that she lost her grip and spiraled down. She smiled at the Special thanks to section, where Rachel and her appeared over everyone.

_To my wife Rachel, the only one who will ever own my heart._

_To my daughter Harmony, the music that filled my life at last._

She was merely on page three when the phone rang. She frowned, and let it ring for a while hoping that her moms would get it. But the phone just kept ringing, so she got up and went to the kitchen to answer it.

''Hello?''

''_Ohmygod, someone answered-'_' said a female voice, followed by several high-pitched squeals. '_'Is Rachel there? Rachel Berry, I can't believe you got her phone, I-'_'

Harmony distanced the auricular and took a deep breath before speaking in a confused tone. ''Sorry, who?''

''_You know, Rachel Berry? The one on Broadway? The one who won about three Emmy's? Duh! We love her so much, please!_'' several teen voices spoke up at the same time, and Harmony couldn't make out a single word before Rachel appeared. She walked to the phone with a huge smile plastered on her face, and took it from Harmony.

''It's okay, sweetie. My agent monitors these calls so the fans won't flood our phone, but sometimes some pass unnoticed. One call won't be a problem. Besides, I love hearing about my fans.'' She proceeded to chit-chat with the enthusiastic teenagers, who all but yelled in excitement every time she spoke, delighting the diva.

Rachel Berry was a well-known name on the theatre society. Her Barbra Streisand ways and her natural acting, dancing and singing talents, which just got better and better, took her to fame in almost no-time, and she had been the star of the moment for almost a year when she produced with Quinn her own full-length musical -in which she starred-, Get It Right, leading her straight to the top. While the Rachel Berry fever had died a little and she took longer breaks since she got married and Harmony was born, she still was an active, devoted artist and had one of the most supporting fandoms for her acceptance and being one of the strongest leaders and creators of several anti-bullying programs and organizations.

Harmony heard footsteps going down the stairs, and Quinn showed up just as Rachel excused herself and hanged up. Quinn frowned at her.

''Who was that?''

''Oh, just a fan call that Greg probably didn't notice. '' Rachel noticed the dirty pile of dishes from the night before towering on the sink. She wrinkled her nose and started cleaning up. 'We're really lucky to have him; since my number got out people are going crazy trying to contact me. If it weren't for him…''

''Rachel, don't you ever stop? It's Sunday, for crying out loud! Can't you just forget about your diva for one day?'' Quinn put her hand on her hips, and Rachel turned to stare at her.

Harmony was just plain scared. Her moms almost never fought. And normally it builds gradually, when just yesterday they were laughing contently around the dinner table. And she had never seen Quinn shout at Rachel like that.

''What's wrong with you?''

''Me? Because I have the damn fault about everything that happens, right?'' Quinn raised her tone of voice even more, startling Rachel. She left the dishes and fully turned to her wife.

''Quinn, don't scream at me like that! What's the matter with you, why are you getting so worked up?'' the shorter woman said in an authoritative tone, Harmony staring disbelievingly at them.

Quinn took a deep, quick breath, and then her brow relaxed. She looked at Rachel for a long moment until her eyes widened a little, and she gasped. ''I- oh my God, baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me I just- I got angry all at once.'' She raised her hand to her face and covered it for a while, breathing deeply, before looking up. ''I'm really, really sorry Rach.''

Rachel gave her a small smile. ''It's okay. I understand how stressed you've been with the new book and all that. Tell you what? We'll take a break today of work, and we'll just relax, okay.''

Quinn nodded slowly, and smiled too. She turned to look at Harmony, who stood perplexed on a corner. ''Sorry, Harmony. I really didn't want you to see that. I really don't know what I was thinking.''

Harmony nodded. ''It's okay. I get it.'' She turned around to climb up the stairs. ''Want to watch a movie? We almost never have a quiet Sunday, and it would be a good day of spending your off day. But I get to pick, or we'll be watching Rent again.''

''Hey! It's a good movie!'' laughter followed. Quinn took Rachel's hand and kissed it, then led her up the stairs.

They ended up watching an old movie anyway, because Harmony was now obsessed with the Harry Potter saga and since she ended the books already, she wanted to try the movies. Quinn had never seen them before, and Rachel didn't find them all that interesting, but Harmony loved them to bits, and when she found an old, unused copy on the deepness of their high school things, she didn't move from the spot until she had finished the first book before anxiously looking for the other. The fight was forgotten until late afternoon.

They had ordered pizza and where picking up the leftovers when Rachel's cell-phone rang. Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel muttered sorry, have to take this and quickly left for the hall. Harmony and her ended up with the cleaning, but Rachel was still on the phone, talking animatedly with Greg about a possible role on a TV show. Quinn tapped her food impatiently for a few seconds, until she got tired, instructed Harmony to stay there and headed for the hall. She grabbed the cell-phone and threw it against the wall. It landed, broken, on the rug.

''Quinn, what are you-!''

''That's it! I'm tired, Rachel! You only care about your work! You only care about yourself!''

''Well, if you stopped being so neurotic all the time, it would be good!'' Rachel yelled.

''You're so annoying! Can't you just leave me alone? God!'' Quinn let out an exasperated sigh, and Rachel glowered at her.

''Yeah, maybe I will.'' She stomped furiously to the main dormitory, and slammed the door close.

Harmony listened quietly from the TV room. That was…odd. That was really, really odd. They had gotten worked up out of nothing, and she could swear they forgot she was even there. This wasn't natural. It seemed like they had genuinely hated each other for a long time.

_Time._

No. It can't be.

Harmony rushed to her room and pressed the power button on her Genesis 4.0. Having a time machine was a luxury few could afford, but her moms had given it to her on her birthday seeing her obvious interest, and after hours of begging. This renewed version was almost like a small tent, with several screens and buttons that were easier to manipulate. It had portable and storage space for any potential risk they could encounter or any delay in the traveling back. The Gemini 4.0 was kind of exactly the same as the first one, only with smaller buttons and a soft platinum bright that made it look modern and sophisticated.

Harmony entered the main database of the time travel, showing all the human timelines existent. The flood of information appeared quickly, and she searched for Quinn Fabray. The computer came with several Quinn Fabrays, and Harmony ordered them into birth date. Her mom was the third on line, and she clicked on her name.

Timelines where not hard to understand. A straight, thick black line appeared on the center. Several other thinner lines, curving and going up and down like crazy with many different colors, represented what things caused what on that person's life. They all joined together to form the central black line, which was the result of actions and events. Cause and effect. Simple. Since Quinn was her biological mother, she could read her timeline without entering personal data to verify Rachel was her mom too.

And she didn't like what she saw.

The straight black line had a disturbance. It went up, and not forward as it should, forming an only curve on the plain image. Like a mountain in the middle of the desert. Harmony frowned. The disturbance was caused by an extern change, which was represented by a red line that did not join the others, but crossed them, forming the odd form. This had been forming for a while, and only now had reached her mom's timeline to actually change it. She clicked on the insulting red line, and read exactly how things had changed so much. As her eyes widened in surprise, she heard Rachel and Quinn yelling at each other. There wasn't much time.

She clicked on Other timelines affected. And as she expected, it was none other than her uncles, Kurt and Blaine, and her aunts, Brittany and Santana. She couldn't verify anything, since they were not relatives, but nevertheless she had to check on them. She quickly gathered her clothes and all of her savings, and a photo of her moms and her smiling, and crammed them on the Time Machine. She set the location so it would appear just outside her house, and she ran outside, cellphone on hand.

She heard a slap, and stopped short at the sight on the Hall.

Rachel was grabbing her cheek with her hand. Quinn was looking at her, just inches away. There were broken things all over the place. And they both looked furious.

Rachel sat on the couch, her back turned to Quinn, and tears started to fall from her eyes. Quinn simply stood there, looking numb, if not just annoyed and bored. She looked at Harmony.

''We're getting a divorce. You're leaving with me? Or staying with her?''

Harmony leaned on the wall, and closed her eyes hard. This isn't real. This isn't her. I will open my eyes and it will all go away. It will go away.

She opened her eyes. And just like that, they were gone. ''I'll fix this. I promise.'' She let one lone tear slip from her eye, and the sprinted outside, dialing a number on her phone.

''_Hello?_''

''Sugar, thank God! Meet me at the park, now. Please, quickly!''

''_Harmony, what's going on? Are you okay?_''

''Just. Please. Come.'' She said, panting, and hung up before breaking into a run for the park where she would always play when she was little. Conveniently, it was just across Sugar's house. They got along well when they were little, and always played together here. While they didn't actually talk that much anymore, they always chatted animatedly at family reunions. She liked to think they were kind of friends. She finally reached the park, and looked around, exhausted. She spotted Sugar on a nearby bench, fixing her nails, and she ran over to her. Sugar looked up at her, and wrinkled her nose.

''Ew. You're sweating like a pig.'' Harmony glowered at her, unable to breathe properly enough to talk. Sugar smiled. ''Sorry, Asperger's. Anyway, what's going on?''

''It's more complicated than you think. I'll explain on the way, we've got to find Rory. Now.''

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the Kurt to my Blaine.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The girls stared up at the massive apartment building, just in the heart of New York. Harmony payed the cab extra, for driving them so quickly (they had been screaming at him all the way so he would go faster, but it was a record time indeed) , and then ran up the stairs, followed close by Sugar, who had a disbelieving look.

''Are you sure about this? Maybe your moms just fought –sorry, Asperger's- and then left real quick with no apparent explanation.'' She shrugged.

''They didn't just leave.'' Harmony rolled her eyes. ''They literally disappear in the blink of an eye. They were talking to me seconds before. I find no other explanation. Besides, I saw it on my time machine. And my time machine is never wrong.''

''How do you know so much about time travel, anyway?''

''Please. I'm Rachel Berry's daughter. She inscribed me in all of the school's extracurriculars, including Time Travel Physics 101. I particularly loved that one, also.''

They reached the floor Kurt and Blaine owned. Artie and Hailey had moved out after Artie finally saved enough money to pay for the legs operation, and moved to a bigger house near the rehabilitation center, where he was staying for a couple of months while he regained the ability to walk. Harmony stared at the door for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and then pressed the little button on the side. The bell rang with a high pitched sound. The girls holded their breath, thought they didn't exactly know why they were suddenly very nervous, but there was no answer.

Harmony pressed the button again. They waited for about two minutes. Sure, they could just open the door, but it would be extremely impolite and disturbing. And even in the circumstances, they didn't want anyone to think they were trying to steal or something. Then they wouldn't be able to travel and fix this. So Harmony looked at Sugar, unsure of what do to next. Her friend furrowed her brow, approached the door, and pressed her left ear to the cold surface, urging harmony to do the same. And so she did. For a few minutes, they were only able to hear silence, but then they started to notice a faint sound. Muffled sobs. Gasps for air. As if someone was either being strangled or crying really onto a pillow.

Harmony and Sugar looked at each other for a second, and then simultaneously slammed the door open.

As soon as they entered, they started looking frantically around the room. The entrance was in the living room, which was impeccably clean as usual. The sobs stopped, and Kurt Hummel ran through the hallway and into the living room. They stared at each other, Kurt with a surprised look on his face, the girls finding extremely weird that their uncle seemed to have completely forgotten everything about skin care and composure he found very important to repeat every time he saw them. He had sore eyes and his clothes where full of wrinkles and dried tears, that where still coming out of his eyes.

Harmony stepped forward tentatively. 'What's wrong? Where are Blaine and Rory? ''

Kurt took a deep breath, and started composing himself. ''He left, he just left.'' He said, but his voice broke, and he sat down on the nearby couch before bursting into tears again. ''He just- We just started remembering things that—I didn't even remember any of that happening, I don't know how I could forget, but- then, he just walked out! He said- he said it felt wrong. He said it felt wrong being with me. I- I honestly don't know what's happening. ''

After a moment of hesitation, they sat at both of his sides, Sugar passing her arm around his shoulders, Harmony leaning her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the girls unsure of what to say, already with teary eyes, the silence only broken by Kurt's quiet sounds. Harmony finally spoke, remembering finally what they were doing here.

''Where's Rory?''

''Rory…'' Kurt wandered off. ''I almost- I kind of forgot about Rory. He…he went out in the morning to do something, I don't know what. It's good he wasn't here to see it.'' Kurt sniffled. ''I think he's coming back soon.''

Sugar hugged him tightly, and sighed into his shoulder. ''It's going to be alright.''

She let go of him, and nodded at Harmony. They said goodbye, and Kurt muttered 'thank you'. They walked out quietly, and closed the door. Just as they were turned around to go down the stairs, Rory appeared. He looked at them, the smile slowly fading from his face.

''Hey- what's with the faces?'' he said, concerned. ''You look like you've just seen a ghost. What's wrong?'' at their hesitance, his eyes turned slowly to the door. He made a step forward, and they both blocked his way. He frowned, confused.

''Just don't go in there! I mean, you really should, and you probably really would want to, but don't!''

''Sugar!''

''Sorry! Asperger's!''

''What? What's happening?'' Rory tried to walk towards the door again, and the two girls stood in front of him to stop him. They looked up at his confused green eyes.

''It will sound crazy, okay? But you really don't want to go in there, and we really, really need you to come with us now. We've got to repair what you've caused before it gets worse.'' Harmony said. Rory only looked even more confused.

''Let me through!''

''Rory-''

''Just let me-.'' He pushed them aside and entered the apartment with a slam. And then he froze.

The apartment was nearly empty. There were a few boxes scattered here and there, the walls weren't painted the warm colors Blaine and Kurt chose together. It was a plain white, with green remarks on the bottom walls, and a dark wooden floor. As Rory tried to understand what exactly was going on, a short man carrying a box that seemed very big for him reached the floor. He left the box on the floor, and they finally got a look at his face.

''Dad…? What's going on? Why-?'' Blaine didn't seem to notice he was being talked to. He pushed the box into the apartment, almost hitting his shocked son, who moved to the side in the nick on time. Rory's eyebrows rose. ''Dad! Hey!''

Harmony gasped. ''Oh my god, this is happening a lot faster than I thought. It's happening already.'' Her eyes widened. ''We don't even exist anymore.''

''What? What the hell are you talking about?'' Rory's voice grew louder, and looked at the girls standing behind him for an explanation, but they both had the same look of horror and realization. When he turned around again, there was another guy climbing the stairs, with another similar box on his arms covering his face. He was noticeably taller than Blaine, tough.

''Told you. I didn't think you could make it all the way.''

''Oh, shut up, Seb.'' Blaine answered from the inside, and the guy chuckled before leaving the box on the ground. He was a tall, lanky brunette, with a smirk that seemed to be part of his features, with wrinkles around his eyes and a face that fairly resembled a meerkat. Sugar's mouth fell open.

''Oh my God, he's super hot.'' Rory and Harmony glared at her. She raised her hands. ''Not Asperger's!''

Blaine came out of the apartment, and looked at Sebastian. ''By the way, did you leave the door open?''

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, and after a moment he started approaching Blaine slowly. His smirk grew wider as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's hips. ''No, but we better close it, don't you think?'' he muttered hotly on Blaine's ear, while pulling at the buttons on his shirt. Blaine smiled uncontrollably, and started kissing his neck. Sebastian moaned softly, pushed the shorter guy into the apartment, and with a last look at his surroundings, his gaze passing right through the three astonished kids, he closed the door.

Two seconds later, Rory started pounding on the door, screaming. The door didn't make a sound.

They walked silently down the stairs.

None of them had shed a single tear. Harmony was almost as stubborn as Rachel, and her mind was set on the idea that they would fix this. Sugar preferred to be optimistic, and hope her moms hadn't actually broken up. Rory was just too tired (and fairly confused at the suddenness of all of this) to feel anything, and followed the girls after hearing their explanation without much thought.

It was raining when they finally exited the building. Harmony walked up confidently to order another taxi, and Sugar scrunched up her nose, but followed anyway, pulling Rory with her.

''So where now? I suppose there's a solution to all of this mess, and you didn't actually just pulled us here without purpose.'' Rory flinched at the cold water. He observed as Harmony waved her hand like crazy at the passing cars, and none of them seemed to notice her. ''And I thought you said we didn't exist anymore?''

Harmony sighed. ''It was worth trying. And as for the solution, we'll have to figure it out on the way.'' She turned to look at them, with a serious expression. ''But I need you on the time machine. It won't let me know everything that happened that night unless someone blood-connected to the people in question is present. And without knowing what happened, we won't be able to know what to do to fix it.''

''What are we going to do either way? Just stroll in and beg them to please be together again, because I'm your son from the future and my existence depends on you?'' said Sugar in a mocking tone. ''Right, because that's not weird at all.''

They started walking towards Harmony's house, the rain dripping from their hair into their backs, making them shiver. At one point, Sugar started jumping on the puddles that the rain left, splashing the other two, making them grin. A mini-water fight ensued, kicking water from the floor to each other and splashing on the wet concrete. Harmony gathered rain with her hands and splashed Rory in the face, causing him to pout and sputter, making the girl laugh hysterically.

''Why would you do that? Ew, I think I just swallowed a bit of that. Gross.''

As Harmony started breathing properly again, Rory noticed that Sugar had frozen in her place. She was staring at a blond woman, who was turned backwards. Rory didn't recognize her until she started saying something at the passing people quite loudly, in alarm.

''The sky is crying!'' exclaimed Brittany, and looked around as if she expected someone to answer her properly. She received a few odd looks, and she furrowed her brow.

''She gets really excited when it rains, you know. It's kind of cute, but one time she just kept going at how no one should cry as much as the sky does.'' Said sugar in an indifferent tone of voice, which Harmony knew she had probably perfected for years to keep her cool. 'My mom went out for a while and told us to stay there. She comes back after an hour and a half or so, with some kind of flower I haven't seen anywhere else, dripping water from her clothes and making a mess on the floor. She says that the sky wasn't crying, it just wanted those to grow so she could bring them home to her.''

Harmony and Rory looked at each other, speechless. Sugar sighed.

''Normally, when she starts talking nonsense, she just rolls her eyes, and tries to cope with whatever she's talking about. But once in a while she would make something like that and it would make mommy really, really happy.''


End file.
